Cherches encore
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Alooors... C'est une pitite Fic toute courte ! Mais chibi ! Pour le résumé, bah y'en a pas vraiment ! Suffit de connaître les paroles pour savoir !


**_Cherche encore !!_**

Base : Gundam Wing.

Auteuse : Machan.

Genre : Yaoï, OOC (enfin, c'est pas si sur que ça ! ^__^), songfic, POV.

Couple : Bah ! 3X4 évidemment !! Qui d'autre avec moi ?

Disclamer : Bon comme d'hab. y sont pas à moi et ma mère veux pas que je les commande à papa noël car je bave trop dessus à son goût et je deviens hystérique ! Elle a dit la même chose pour mon bébé Warner !! *__*   -__-  __ 

**_Cherche encore_** : Chanson de Céline Dion.

_Y'a tant de murs qui te retiennent_

_Trop d'inaccessibles échelles_

_Dans tes rêves et dans tes mots_

Pourquoi te fermes tu autant envers les autres ? Pourquoi construire ces barrières autour de ton cœur ? Aurais-tu peur de quelque chose ? Peur d'avoir mal ?

Jamais une expression ne passe la barrière de ta volonté.

_Tu as choisi l'envers à la peine_

_Ailleurs où d'autres arcs-en-ciel_

_Tracent des mondes plus beaux_

Tu es ainsi : Distant, froid, renfermé sur toi-même. Tu as préféré la voie de la solitude à celle de la peine et de la souffrance. Mais il n'y a pas que ça et toi tu ne le sais pas. L'amour, la joie font également partie de notre monde. C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire découvrir mais tu ne veux rien savoir. Ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

_Cherche encore_

_Tant que brûlera ta flamme_

_Le paradis qui dort_

_Dans les secrets de ton âme_

_Cherche encore_

_Suis ta lumière et tes lois_

_Si tu peux cherche encore plus fort_

_Et si jamais tu te perds_

_Je serais là, je serais là_

Mais malgré tout je garde espoir. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu le laisses paraître. Mon emphatie ne me trompe pas. Il y a un coeur sous cette couche de glace. Il me suffit seulement de la briser.

Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tient. Toi seul peux me permettre de faire la première fissure vers cette zone si fragile. Je sais que je peux y arrivé, j'ai confiance. Ce regard que tu m'as un jour donné ne peut que m'encourager dans ma tâche.

* Lors d'une mission d'infiltration qui devait normalement bien se passer, un garde qui n'avait rien à faire là nous a surprit. On a couru mais j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé, tombé entre leurs mains. J'ai été fait prisonnier pendant 3 jours et torturé. Alors que je croyais tout espoir perdu, tu es arrivé pour me sauver. Tu as refusé catégoriquement que quelqu'un d'autre que toi ne s'occupes de moi. Tu m'as soigné, protégé pendant près d'une semaine. C'est alors que j'ai vu cette lueur dans tes yeux. Je pensais au début que s'était de la compassion ou quelque chose dans ce style là, mais mon emphatie me disait autre chose. C'était plus que ça. Mais quoi ?*

C'est à partir de ce jour là que j'ai commencé à garder espoir. L'espoir que tu fasses plus attention à moi, que tu m'ouvres ton cœur. 

_Je veux rester dans ton histoire_

_Une petite porte ouverte_

_Dans le couloir où tu fuis_

_Derrière les barreaux de ta mémoire_

_Même où la raison déserte_

_Je t'entendrais sans un cri_

Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Je veux seulement t'entendre me dire 4 mots, pas un de plus, juste 4. 

Ces mots, je m'apprête à te les dire : 

-Je t'aime Trowa !

Fais moi une place dans ton cœur, toi qui envahit complètement le mien.

_Va plus loin cherche encore_

_Tant que brûlera ta flamme_

_Le paradis qui dort_

_Dans les secrets de ton âme_

_Cherche encore_

_Suis ta lumière et ta foi_

_Si tu peux cherche encore plus fort_

_Et si jamais tu te perds_

_Je serais là, je serais là_

J'attends de voir ta réaction. Mon estomac se noue, mon cœur s'accélère, la température monte en moi. Tu me regardes, toujours sans expression. Et pourtant… Je peux sentir en toi un grand bouleversement. Tu dois sans doute te demander de quel manière tu dois me rejeter, de façon délicate ou sèchement ? Et j'attends encore et encore ta réponse. Qui aurait pus croire que les secondes pouvaient être si longues ? Tu t'avances vers moi. Je retiens mon souffle. Tu t'arêtes à quelques centimètres de moi. J'ose timidement lever la tête vers toi et vois que tu me souris. Ooooh Trowa… Pourquoi ne souris-tu pas plus souvent ?! Et avant même que je m'en aperçoive, tes lèvres sont sur les miennes. Il me faut quelques instants avant  de répondre à ton baisé. Et là tout bascule. Mon esprit ne pense à plus rien d'autre que toi et tes lèvres.

_Et le temps les gens continuent d'avancer_

_Si tu tombes avant je saurai te porter_

_Et les vents, les ans, continuent de tourner_

_Si l'oubli t'attend, moi aussi j'attendrai_

Et la vie continue, comme avant. Sauf que je suis maintenant avec toi. Mais pour une raison que je ne saurais expliquer, tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, enfin pas maintenant m'as-tu dis. Alors j'attendrais, j'attendrais le jour où tu te sentiras assez bien pour en parler.

                                                                               Fin


End file.
